Tore into pieces
by Kathy119
Summary: Here we are! My first Rated T series! Review! TY! Love ya'll! Story: Gabby and Pay were BFFs until one day, love took over. Its a twisted yet funny tale! Review!
1. Trailer

**HIHI EVERYONE! This is my first Rated T story trailer!!! Love ya'll!!!**

**B**-** voices from ???**

I- Speaking

_BI- Actions_

**They were BFFs...**

_ Shows Gabriella and Sharpay holding hands _

**They made a promise...**

Gabriella You promise?

Sharpay I promise...

_( Shows pinky fingering )_

**They had great BFs...**

_ Shows Troy kissing Sharpay _

_ Shows Ryan kissing Gabriella _

Both BFs I love you...

**Until one day...**

Gabriella You love him so much that you don't have time for me!

**Love get in their way...**

Sharpay Sorry but we aren't like a couple Gabriella Montez!!

**And tore them apart...**

_ Shows Sharpay walking away and Gabriella shaking her head _

**Then... A girl decides to make a move...**

_ Shows Gabriella kissing Troy _

**And a war...**

_ Shows Sharpay tossing a bowl of hot soup onto Gabriella _

**And change their life...**

_ Shows Troy and Sharpay quarrelling _

**Tore into pieces...**

**Starring:**

**Ashley Tisdale**

_ Shows Sharpay walking down the aisle _

**Vanessa Hudgens**

_ Shows Gabriella using her cellphone _

**Zac Efron**

_ Shows Troy shooting hoops _

**Lucas Grabeel**

_ Shows Ryan crying _

**Inspired by the story Mean girls and Two Wishes Two Kisses on Youtube...**

**Comes... **

**Tore into pieces...**

**Coming Soon.**

**Authors note: So did you like it? Tell me then I'll make it!**


	2. A jolly good talk about the past

**And now...**

**Presenting...**

**Tore into pieces!!!**

Beginning...

" A five six seven eight! " ( Sharpay's voice )

( All for one music plays )

( Tore into pieces logo shows )

---------

" Hihi!!! " Sharpay said while suprising her best friend.

Gabriella jumped a little and said, " Hey Sharpay! You sure frightened me there! "

" See thats why I'm so popular. I can be an all star ego during Halloween! I can scare little childrens! " Sharpay teased Gabriella.

" Your so mean... " Gabriella pouted.

They giggled. Sharpay then turned serious.

Sharpay sighed and said, " My bro is sick... "

Gabriella started getting anxious, " What!?! He's sick? "

Sharpay smiled, " Yup! "

Gabriella then asked ( ANXIOUSLY ), " How serious?? "

Sharpay then thought and said, " He's only in the hospital... No biggy... "

Gabriella then became more anxious, " WHAT!?! He's in the hospital and you don't care about him??? "

This time she shouted so loud that everyone could hear. Gabriella blushed.

Then she whispered, " What sickness is it??? "

Sharpay then lifted her eyebrows in a funny way and said, " He's love sick. He's in love hospital now going through operation. "

She laughed.

Gabriella then playfully hit Sharpay, " I got PUNK'D! "

Sharpay then laughed while saying, " Yeah, pretty much! "

They both laughed.

Then Ryan popped out from no where and used his hand to cover Gabriella's eyes.

" Guess who??? " Ryan asked.

" Hmm... I dunno... Maybe is my--- " She turns around and said, " Hot cutie? "

Ryan then kissed her cheek and said, " Bingo! "

Sharpay shook her head and said, " I'm gonna let you two have a private chat. " And with that she walked away.

While Sharpay was walking, a hand grabbed her into a empty classroom. It was dark. All of a sudden, someone started kissing her. She knew who it was. She pretended to struggle and shouted, " Help help I'm getting raped!!! " She switch on the light and there was her one and only TROY BOLTON.

" Hey babe " Troy smiled while kissing her cheek.

" Whoa hottie, you scared me! " Sharpay dramaticly said.

" I can tell you were acting. " Troy crossed his arms.

" No I wasn't... " Sharpay crossed her arms.

Troy stared at her. And she gave in and said, " All fine! To pay back the moment we lost just now, how bout now? " Sharpay kissed her boyfriend very passionatly. He kissed her back. Soon, their tongues were battling. ( Kids, don't freak out... ) He kissed her neck and Sharpay seperated them.

" Troy, do you think we're a hot couple in school? " Sharpay asked.

" No. "

" Troy... "

" We are the most hottest couple in school! " Troy smiled.

" Mmm... We'll make it to the 1st place if we keep doing this.. " She leaned in to kiss him but the bell rang. They sighed. Troy took Sharpays hand and they ran to class.

--- clock ticks ---

( After school )

" Hey baby, what's cooking? " Troy asked Sharpay.

" Mmm... I dunno... " Sharpay asked Troy.

" You. " Troy grabbed Sharpay's hand.

" Hot! " Gabriella said from nowhere.

" Gabs, You frightened my babe! " Sharpay said.

" I think she did that because she thinks your the hottest couple in school. " Ryan said kissing Gabs cheek.

Gab kissed lightly on Ryan's lips.

Sharpay then complained, " My legs are tired... " She rubbed her legs.

" How bout this, lets go grab a milk shake at Milky Milk Your Life stall. " Troy suggested.

" Milky Milky the what? " Sharpay asked.

" I think its Milky Milk the cow... " Gabriella replied.

" I know its unpopular... You guys don't even know what is it... They serve great milkshakes there! " Troy gleamed.

" Since my babe said its good, lets go try it! " Sharpay said.

" Ok! " Ryella shouted.

-- What time is it music plays --

" One Oreo Milkshake for me " Troy ordered.

" And one Summer Strawberry milkshake for me. " Sharpay asked.

" Two Mocha milkshake for us. " Ryella chirped together.

" Alright young lads, take a seat. " A waitress said.

The four took a seat.

Then Gabriella said, " Hey Sharpay, remember our fight at your golf club? "

Sharpay said, " Yup! I was scared that you would push me in the pool. "

Then a waiter interrupted them. " One Strawberry Summer, two Mochas and one Oreo. Here you go. That'll be $1.50 altogether. "

" Let me since I'm so rich! " Sharpay smirked. They sighed. Sharpay paid the bill and they got their Milkshakes.

" As I was saying... I was so worried that you would push me into the pool. " Then they looked up.

" Awkard... " The two said. And they sipped their milkshake.

" Mmm... I love this milkshake! Its so Strawberryish. How do I say it in my language? The right amount of sugar and salt. Accept this will be Strawberry, milk and ice-cream. " Sharpay said.

" I told you. Wanna try mine? " Troy asked.

" Swap? " Sharpay asked.

They swaped their drinks. They drank it and swap it back and kissed each other. They broke apart.

" I love your drink. " They both said at the same time.

They giggled. Troy put his hand over Sharpay's shoulder.

They kissed again.

Ryan coughed.

Gabriella stared.

How could they be so sexy as a couple? The two wondered.

" Sooo... " Gabriella said like a cow mooing.

" Remember how we became a couple? " Ryan asked.

" Oh yeah. You know how Troy asked me to be his gf? " Sharpay asked.

" How? " Ryella asked. " Yeah how? " Troy asked. Sharpay looked at him and sighed.

--- Flashback ---

_Sharpay's POV_

It was the time I became a good girl, though I still acted popular.

I was walking in the park staring at the trees at night when suddenly I saw Troy running up to me.

" Troy what are you doing--- " And with that he started kissing me. I started kissing him back.

I broke us apart and said, " Troy, what are you doing here? And why did you kiss me? "

He replied, " I came because I realised something. Something that I always wanted to tell you. "

I stared at him. He took a deep breath. " I love you Sharpay. "

I looked into his deep blue eyes and I started kissing him back.

He kissed me back. I whispered, " I love you too Troy " And with that we kissed. Petals started to fall and we continued to kiss.

And you know what kind of kiss? French kiss. And that moment, we became a couple.

-- End of Flashback --

" Aw... "

" How sweet "

" Oh yeah... "

" So sexy! "

" I know!!! " Sharpay chirped.

" That's why I love her so much. I can't bare to leave her. She's my hottie girl and one day she'll be my wi--- "

" Don't say wife! Its like so unmodern! Say Fiance ok? "

" Ok baby, up to you! " And with that they started french kissing.

Ryan coughed.

They broke apart.

" So Gabs, how did you and Ryan become a couple. "

" Well... " Ryan said.

--- Flashback ---

_Ryan's POV_

I was in the gym working on some hoops---

--- ... ---

" Whoa whoa whoa whoa, you? Shooting hoops? " Sharpay asked.

" I was just playing around... " Ryan defended himself.

Sharpay rolled her eyes.

" Anyways... " Ryan continued.

-- Flashback again --

_Ryan's POV_

As I said, I was in the gym working on some hoops when I saw Gabby running to me.

I turned around.

" Hey Gabs, what'cha doin here? " I asked her.

" Hey Ry. Iknowyoulikeme. " She said quickly and bit her lips.

" Um... OK... Fine... I do like you... But you don't like me... " I sadly said.

" I... I... " I could see her struggle and I pulled her in for a kiss. We kiss romanticly and we broke apart.

" I love you Gabriella Montez. "

" I love you Ryan Evans. I love you soo much... "

And we hugged and walked out of the gym.

-- End of Flashback --

" Ok... " Troypay said.

" Don't you think its romantic? " Gabriella pouted.

" Its cool... Don'tcryplease. " Troy begged Gabs. **( BTW, Troy hates people who cry often. That was one of the reasons why Troy and Gabriella broke up )**

Gabs then said " I'm not gonna cry... " Gabriella then smiled happily...

" Ok... Either my friends a lunatic or she's trying to show off her teeth. " Sharpay then said without thinking.

**TO BE CONTINUED... ( Seriously )**

**Authors note: I know I suck at this story but hey, I did my best. Review please!!!**


	3. A catfight!

**Next chap!! I noe not much ppl have been viewing this and stuff but this is a really gd story... Trust me...**

**The next day...**

" Hey baby! "

" Hey Troy... " Sharpay kissed Troy quickly.

" You don't seem to good today. You alright babe? " Troy asked concerned.

" Yeah... I'm just a little you know... "

" You want me to cheer you up? "

" Troy... I'm... "

" Friday night, 7pm picking you up. No excuses. " Troy interrupted her.

" Fine... "

" Remember this... I love you... "

" Yeah.. I love you too... " And both of them kiss.

They kissed for a very long time until Gabby seperated them.

" Um... Shar... May I talk to you for a sec... " Gabby asked Sharpay.

" Ok, what? " Sharpay asked.

" In private... " Gabriella raised her eyebrow.

" Ok ok... " Then Sharpay faced Troy. " I love you ok? "

" Sure. " Then Troy leaned in to kiss Sharpay but Sharpay stopped him.

" I'm kinda busy now ok? " Sharpay then points to Gabriella.

" Uh... sure. " Troy then walked away.

" So wassup Gabs? " Sharpay smiled.

" When can we spend some girl time? " Gabriella asked her.

" What do you mean. " And by that time, Sharpay's smile fade away.

" It's not like you're innocent Sharpay... You love him so much that you don't have time for me... " Gabriella scolded Sharpay.

" But Gabby, Its not like we're a couple or anything right? " Sharpay scolded back.

" But remember what you promised me? " Gabby asked Sharpay angrily.

_Flashback_

_" I had a great time at the party just now... " Gabriella smiled._

_" Me too... " Sharpay laughed._

_" Promise me something... " Gabriella told Sharpay._

_" What? " Sharpay asked Gabriella._

_" You will be my BFF forever. And we'll always have time together! " Gabby smiled._

_" Yeah sure but... How bout Troy? Are you gonna dump him? " ( That time Gabriella and Troy was dating )_

_" No... But he won't ask me out often so we spend time every Sunday and Saturday ok? " Gabriella asked Sharpay._

_" But... "_

_" You promise? " Gabriella asked._

_" I promise... " Sharpay replied and they pinky finger._

_End of Flashback_

" I'm afraid I won't be able to keep that promise anymore... I love Troy alot... " And Sharpay away and Gabriella shook her head.

--- xoxoxo ---

**I gotta go my own way music plays.**

**During class...**

" Hey baby, you ok? You've been down the whole day... " Troy asked concern.

Sharpay spun around crying and look at Troy. " Troy, promise you won't leave me ok? "

" Uh... Sharpay.. "

Sharpay quickly wipes away her tears. " I shouldn't cry... I don't want you to dump me... "

Troy stared back at her. " I don't mind you crying. Because I love you.. And I want you to be happy. "

" But isn't it the reason why you dumped Gabriella? "

" Did you get a fight with Gabby? Cause you always call her Gabs... "

" I'm fine Troy... " This time, Sharpay was tearing up.

Troy lift up his hand to put on Sharpay's cheek but Sharpay turned back to face the board.

( P.S. Sharpay is sitting in front of Troy and Gabriella is sitting beside Troy with Ryan infront of her )

Gabriella stared at them and looked at the white board. Then after 5 seconds, she turned to face Troy.

" So Troy... Tell me about you and Sharpay. Are you guys happy? " Gabriella put on a flirty face.

" Uh... Gabs... Tell me what's wrong with you and Sharpay. I don't want Sharpay to get sad... I love her very much and I don't mind her crying and all... But I want her to be happy... You know what I mean? I love her sooo much that I don't wanna see her get hurt cause I love her. " Troy asked Gabriella concerned.

" Uh... Nothing... " Gabriella put her hand on top of Troy's and Troy quickly removed his hand. " Gabby, why are you acting like that... "

" Why? Don't you like me Troy? "

" I'm sorry Gabby, I only love Sharpay... " And with that, Troy turned to the teacher.

--- xoxoxo ---

**End of class...**

Sharpay was walking down the aisle and Troy saw her and chased after her.

" Sharpay... Please do tell me what's wrong... I love you! "

" I... "

Then Ryan interrupted her, " Hey Shar, we gotta go! Dad's in hospital! "

" WHAT!?! " And with that, Sharpay started to tear up.

" OMG, Sharpay, let's go! " And Ryan dragged Sharpay out of the school.

" TROY!!! "

" SHARPAY!!! "

--- xoxoxo ---

**Next day...**

Sharpay walks in school, eyes watery and Ryan was tagging behind. She walked across the aisle and people saw her crying as when she walked through, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Troy and Gabriella kissing!

She quickly moved in front of the crowd and Ryan ran with her.

Yes, that was definately Gabriella and Troy!

Ryan couldn't take it anymore and shouted, " Gabriella Montez! Stop it right now!!! "

Troy quickly separated them. " Ryan... Where's Sharpay? "

" Man, you messed up big time... " And Ryan grabbed Gabriella and pulled her somewhere and Troy ran after Sharpay.

" Sharpay! Wait up!!! " Troy ran after Sharpay and caught hold of her.

" Let go of me Bolton!!! "

" Sharpay, its not what it looks like! "

" Oh, so you didn't kiss Gabriella. "

" Yes! I didn't! "

" Oh, then why did I see your lips touch? "

" No, she was all over me! "

" Oh yeah right Bolton! I thought you loved me! I trusted you! "

" And you can trust me now! "

" I don't think I can do that anymore... " And Sharpay managed to break free of Troy's hand and ran away.

Sharpay ran to the nearby empty classroom and she sat on the floor and cried.

She noticed someone coming in.

" Don't sit there crying... "

" What do you mean? "

She looked up saw Ryan.

" I would get even with Gabriella. "

" What do you mean? I thought you loved her! "

" Not anymore! "

" I don't know if I can handle it... "

" I'll help you. "

Sharpay looked at Ryan.

And Ryan smiled.

--- xoxoxo---

**In the cafeteria..**

Troy and Gabriella was sitting with each other and Troy looked uncomfortable.

" Just look at them... All cuddled together... Gross... " Sharpay held a binoculars standing in a corner watching Troyella and Ryan was standing beside her.

" I know... " Ryan replied her.

" Ry, help me hold these... You're gonna watch a good show. " Sharpay smiled.

She went to the nearby soup stall and she told the soup lady, " One soup that is really disgusting... " And the lady gave her a soup that is blobby.

" Fabulous! " And she paid the soup lady.

She brought the soup towards Troyella and she poured the soup on Gabriella. ( Of course she didn't pour that obvious )

" OMG! I'm sooo sorry! My finger slipped... Oh well... " Sharpay smirked and walked away.

Troy stared at Sharpay smiling.

" Troy!!!! We have to get back at them... " Gabriella turned to Sharpay and Sharpay and Ryan sticked out their tongue.

**Hahas! A catfight is starting don't you think? What will happen next? Find out soon!!!**


End file.
